


4 Weeks : Finding Out

by SameDestination



Series: Don't You Worry, Child (aka baby 'verse) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Rating: PG13, mechanic!Dean, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story begins when Castiel visits the garage on a hot summer's day in June with some surprising news for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Weeks : Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deychwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deychwan/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "some deancas with kids or babies and fluff" for Judit.

The moment that Dean found out, he was at work. He was fixing some old Ford that time had obviously not been kind to. It was one of the warmest days of the summer, June 21st. Dean would never forget the moment he turned around and saw the figure of a man - who later turned out to actually be Castiel - walking towards him through the summer haze.

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, unaware that he had just smudged grease all over his forehead by doing so. When he finally realized that it was Castiel walking towards him, a huge grin appeared on his face. It wasn’t that unusual for Castiel to come and see him at work. Sometimes they’d hangout during Dean’s lunch breaks, Cas would bring them food and they’d talk … or more.

When Castiel got closer, Dean instantly noticed how flustered he looked. But he was soon distracted when the first thing Castiel did, even before saying a word, was lean in to give Dean a slow kiss. Dean smiled against Cas’ lips, arms snaking their way around his waist. That made Castiel shake his head and push Dean away slightly, straightening out his suit jacket. 

“It’s new. I don’t want grease all over it,” he said sternly, but with a slight smile on his face.

Dean checked Castiel out with an approving nod. He definitely looked good in that suit jacket. He was just about to make a joke about how he loved a man in a suit or something equally as cheesy just when he noticed the time on Cas’ watch. 12.14. Shouldn’t he still be at the school teaching? Dean raised an eyebrow, meeting Castiel’s gaze suspiciously. “You’re here early. Your lunch doesn’t start ‘til one,” he noted, rubbing his greasy hands on an already dirty cloth.

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip and looked away from Dean for a while. Okay, there was  _definitely_ something on his mind.

“Cas?” Dean prodded, throwing the cloth to the side before folding his arms across his chest in a stance that always seemed to get him answers when it came to Castiel. They’d been together for far too long for Dean not to know when there was something going on with him.

“I wanted to tell you in person,” Cas began. He was wringing his hands in a gesture that Dean had came to know as a nervous one. Dean took a step forwards into Cas’ personal space, placing a hand on his arm. He was worried about him. He hadn’t looked this anxious in a very long time.

“Tell me what, babe?” Dean asked, searching Cas’ blue eyes for some kind of answer. He wasn’t a damn mind-reader after all.

“It’s Jo,” Castiel whispered softly, peering around the garage as if someone might hear him. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. 

“What about her? She okay?” he asked apprehensively. Now he was really fucking worried.

Castiel had been talking about wanting kids for years. He’d literally nagged Dean so much, that Dean had just eventually given in. He would never admit that he’d love to have kids with him too. Even though the idea made him feel anxious as hell. A few months ago, Jo had agreed to be their surrogate after they’d decided that IVF was the way to go. So, two weeks ago, Dean had to go sit in a room and jerk off into a damn cup thing because Castiel had given him those puppy eyes and said things like,  _‘but I want a baby with your eyes’_  and  _‘imagine if he or she had your freckles’_. It was a little embarrassing, even though he was completely alone. But he just felt weird sending his sperm away for people to make sure it got to Jo’s egg okay. It freaked him out a little. Plus, he felt an enormous amount of pressure too. He wanted so badly to make Cas happy. What if he couldn’t?

Castiel’s face then lit up slowly and a huge smile appeared on his lips as his nose crinkled up adorable. He nodded and laughed a little. Dean was just standing there like a confused fool. What the hell was wrong with Cas today?

Then he said it. The line Dean will  _never_  forget for as long as he lived. “Jo’s pregnant. You did it.”

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he must’ve looked so stupid standing there with his mouth hanging open as Castiel bounced on the spot a little. 

They were having a baby.

An actual, live baby.

The thought filled Dean with both excitement and fear at the same time. But he decided to let the excitement takeover for now and he let the smile tugging at his lips stretch into a full-blown grin. He let out a high-pitched laugh and lunged forwards to wrap his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug, burying his face against his neck.

They stood there for a long time, in the middle of the salvage yard, looking like two idiots in love. Which is exactly what they were. Except now, they were two idiots in love with a baby on the way.

Their celebrations didn’t last for long, because soon Bobby appeared from his office and gave Dean a look. “What’re you two idjits doin’?” he asked in that gruff voice of his.

“Having a baby!” Dean laughed, almost feeling like it was too good to be true.

He watched as Bobby rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a long-suffering sigh. “Well, congratulations. Now get back to work. I ain’t payin’ you fer nothin’, boy,” he chuckled before heading inside again.

“You know what this means, right?” Dean asked with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side with a look of confusion on his face. “What?”

“I’m awesome because my sperm are awesome,” he said, a proud grin on his face.

Cas just resorted to rolling his eyes and pushing Dean away playfully. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m an _awesome_ idiot,” Dean retorted, kissing Cas one more time before grabbing the cloth again, ready to get back to work.

“Yeah, whatever,” Castiel chuckled as he began to make his way out of the yard.

Dean smiled to himself, eyes on Castiel’s perfect ass as he walked away. They’d been waiting so long for this moment. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lots more from this 'verse to come! :D  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
